The Fear of Fire
by SmileCauseItsWorthIt
Summary: Ponyboy discovers his newly acquired fear of fire. When ever he sees it, he freezes up and memories of Windrixville come back to him. Then he passes out. What kind of trouble will this get him in? Could it hurt someone else, or even him?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own the Outsiders, characters, plot, etc. Those are property of the beloved S.E. Hinton and Robert Frost. All I own is my computer and ideas; and a few other possessions that I shall not bore you with. On with the story.**

**Okay, I was rereading my book and came across the scene with the fire. I'm on a bit of a writer's block for my other story, so I decided to start this one. I hope you like! **

**This takes place about a month after the book. I think it ended towards the end of the school year, so let's go with the first day of summer vacation.**

(Ponyboy POV)

"Hey Two-bit what's up?" I said. It was the first day of summer vacation and I had slept in, it was already 9:00.

"Nothing, just that I don't have to go back to high school next year! Woo!" Two-bit said. He had finally graduated and couldn't stop talking about it.

"I know," I said.

"So what do you want to do today? Movies, or we could stop by the DX, or I know a guy that's having a party," Two-bit said. Of course he would want to go somewhere the first chance he had. He keeps trying to get me to go somewhere, especially after Johnny and Dally… died. I hate thinking about that. It still hurts so much. The pain is still so fresh.

We've all changed some since then. Darry and I fight less, Two-bit drinks less (but still more than anyone I know), Steve and I get along better now, and Soda, well he hasn't changed too much. But I've changed a lot, I read more, talk less, and don't leave home to often except for school. Now that school's over, Two-bit has taken it upon himself to get me out of the house.

"Do we have to?" I asked. I really didn't want to go anywhere besides the library. Reading can help me forget about my problems for a little while. I think that's why I like it so much.

"Of course we do kid. It's summer! We can do whatever we want and more," Two-bit said. I knew if I resisted, I would just have to do even more stuff with him and read even less. So I agreed.

"No way in hell Darry will let me go to a party without asking, so how 'bout we stop by the DX and then go see a movie," I said.

"Sounds good, let's roll," Two-bit said as he jumped out the door. He tripped and fell down the steps. Then he hopped right back up and gave me a thumbs-up. I laughed and followed him out the door.

(XXX)

After stopping by the DX and getting a Pepsi, Two-bit and I headed off to see a movie. We were gonna see a western film. It was supposed to be really good. Two-bit, being Two-bit, refused to the do things the legal way. So we snuck in. We did that old trick where you walk backwards into the theater like you're coming out. We found two seats in the back and sat down to enjoy the show. The movie began. It was really good. The characters seemed really gallant. Not like Johnny or Dally, but in their own way. I got really into it, despite Two-bit being there. Then the main character, the hero of everything, had to save a girl form a burning building.

He ran up to the burning building, bust open a window, and ran inside. My blood turned to ice. As I looked at the screen, a feeling of terror filled me. The fire, flames, burning ember, the heat; just like in Windrixville. I couldn't move; I wasn't even seeing the movie in front of me anymore. I was back in the Church with Johnny and the little kids. I wasn't scared then, but I was now. I think it's because I know the outcome. Johnny and Dally's live ended because of it, I didn't know it then. Hell, no one did. I couldn't move, I could only watch the scene playing in front of me. And just like after I exited the Church, the darkness enveloped me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own the Outsiders, characters, plot, etc. Those are property of the beloved S.E. Hinton and Robert Frost. All I own is my computer and ideas; and a few other possessions that I shall not bore you with. On with the story.**

(Two-bit POV)

I wasn't really watching the movie. I was really only here for the kid, to get him out of the house. He appeared to be enjoying the movie. Pony was watching it really intensely. Me? Well, I was too busy throwing popcorn at various people in the theater. Yup, I was getting some pretty dirty looks. Suddenly, I felt Pony stiffen next to me. I looked at him. His face looked dead, blank, nothing was there. He looked like he was lost somewhere. I looked at the screen. That cowboy dude went into some burning building to save a girl. What's the big deal? Then I remembered. Windrixville, Johnny, the fire, two of our friends' lives ending. If I had known about this, I wouldn't have brought him here. The doctor said something like this might happen.

I took another look at Pony, he looked… haunted. That's the perfect word to describe it. He was really pale too. Then, as suddenly as he had stiffened, he collapsed.

"Pony!" I yelled. I got some looks, but I couldn't care less. "Kid you okay?" He was unconscious. Suddenly an usher came over to us.

"If you cannot quiet down, I'm going to have to ask you to leave," he said.

"Excuse me, but I cannot leave when my friend just passed out," I said coolly. "C'mon kid wake up." I gave him a slap on the check, jus hard enough to wake him up. It did the trick.

"Huh? Oh, what happened?" the kid said. He groaned. I guess he has a headache. I don't know anything about medical stuff.

"You passed out kid," I said. I checked to make sure there was no more fire (there wasn't) and helped him up. "C'mon, let's get going."

"Okay," Pony said. He was still a little shaky. We left the theater and started for the Curtis house.

"So what happened back there?" I asked.

"I have no idea. One minute I was watching the movie, then that scene comes on, and all I can see is…is the Church," he says the last part quietly.

"Kid, you gotta tell your brothers about this," I said. I knew he wouldn't want to, he hated worrying Darry and Soda.

"No, it was just a one time thing. If it happens again I'll tell them. Pease Two-bit," he said. I knew I was probably going to regret this but…

"Okay. But if it _ever_ happens again, tell someone," I said. "Promise."

"Okay Two-bit, thanks. You're a pal," he said. Then he ran off before I could change my mind. Then I realized that he hadn't promised.

**Okay what did you think? This is going to be for when I have writer's block and when Ponyboy Getting Jumped is complete. It will end soon. Sorry guys, but how much can I write with that topic. We all knew it would end sometime. Hope this one is as successful as that one was!**


	3. Chapter 3

**What gave me the idea for the rain part was that it was raining today. I love it when I get ideas randomly like that. **

**Also, I did my research, Tulsa tornado season is spring and early summer, but tornadoes can happen at any time. There may or may not be one in this chapter or even story.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own the Outsiders, characters, plot, etc. Those are property of the beloved S.E. Hinton and Robert Frost. All I own is my computer and ideas; and a few other possessions that I shall not bore you with. On with the story.**

(Ponyboy POV)

I looked up from my book and out the window in my room. The rain was coming down in sheets, it was really bad. It had clouded over while Two-bit and I were at the movies. After I got home, it had started pouring. I knew Darry would be home soon. You can't roof in the rain. I got to thinking about what had happened in the Church. I still couldn't believe it had happened. I hadn't seen any flames before this, though. I had stopped smoking, so I didn't even use a lighter anymore. I was so lost in thought that hadn't even heard Darry's truck pull up.

"Hey Pony," Darry said. He wasn't in the best mood; if he doesn't work, he doesn't get paid.

"Hey," I said. Then I went back to my book. No way would I tell Darry about the movie theater and I had a feeling Two-bit wouldn't either. If it happens again, maybe I'll tell someone. I can't yet though, not if it's a onetime thing. Why should I worry my brothers over nothing?

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

An hour later I heard Soda come home from the DX. He kicked off his shoes by the door and ran into our room. Next thing I know a soaked DX shirt is covering me.

"Hey! What-"I said. Then I heard Soda laughing. "Hilarious." I threw the shirt back at him and he caught it. "What are you doing home early?"

"Boss let us off early. There's a tornado warning," Soda said. It's the middle of tornado season, we get a lot of those and they usually come out to be nothing. Unlike Darry, Soda loves having the day off; it gives him more time for fun. "Let's go outside!"

"Soda, it's raining," I said.

"I know, that's what makes it so much fun!" Soda said.

"And like you said, there's a tornado warning. If we _did _go outside, a tornado probably would hit."

"I guess you're right," Soda said glumly. I hated bursting his bubble, but I knew I was right.

"Okay, next time we will go outside. _If _there's no warning."

"Yay!" Soda yelled. That's Soda; he can get happy and excited in a second.

"Dinner!" Darry called form the kitchen. Soda ran out of our room and smack into Darry. Soda fell to the ground; Darry was like a brick wall. I laughed silently and headed for the table.

After dinner, Two-bit and Steve came over, like they do every night. It was still raining cats and dogs. The two of them, plus Soda, started playing a game of poker. I curled up on the couch with my book and Darry sat in his recliner with the paper. It was a typical night at the Curtis house. That is, other than the fact that Two-bit kept glancing up at me every hour. Exactly on the hour. He'll get over it.

Every now and then, Darry would look out the window and check the sky. Is everyone over-paranoid? Jeez. I read for about another hour when suddenly the power went off.

"Oh great!" Steve said. Man, he could get really annoyed and be really annoying. I said we were getting along better, not perfectly. I sighed.

"I'll go to the basement and throw the breakers," Darry said. He's the only one of us that knows how to do that.

"And I'll go out to the garage and find some flash lights," I said. Our garage was separate from the house. I was expecting Darry to decline, but he had already left. No one else bothered to say anything, so I put on my jacket and walked outside.

**Okay kinda boring, but I can't do action, action, and more action. Then the story would be over too quickly. Let me know what you think. The next chapter will be up soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own the Outsiders, characters, plot, etc. Those are property of the beloved S.E. Hinton and Robert Frost. All I own is my computer and ideas; and a few other possessions that I shall not bore you with. On with the story.**

(Ponyboy POV)

I walked outside and made my way over to the garage. Man, the wind was really blowing. I looked up at the sky. It was slightly green. Of course, this was just my luck. I went in the garage and found two flashlights. I knew we had another one, but I didn't want to be out here any longer than I had to. I made my way back to the house. It was getting hard to walk against the wind. I saw the lights go back on in the house, they flickered at first. The flickering looked like flames. I froze. _Oh shit, not again_, I thought. I shut off all thoughts except the storm. I had to get back inside. Images of Windrixville kept popping up in my vision. Then everything stopped; the wind and the images. I guess because it wasn't really fire, the images went away. But, when the wind stops like this, it can only mean one thing: tornado.

I was still a little dizzy. I began to run towards the house, but the wind had picked up with more force than ever. That didn't help the fact that I couldn't run in a straight line. I had to keep my head down against the wind.

"Po-ny!" a voice said, sounding far away. It was partially swept away with the wind. But, I could've sworn it sounded like Dally. I looked up. All I saw was the house. I was getting closer. I started getting dizzy again. "PONY!"

"Yeah?" I said as loud as I could. I was getting scared. I looked over my shoulder, and there was a funnel cloud. I screamed and ran as far away as I could. Unfortunately, that was in the opposite direction of the house. Then I saw Darry stick his head out and around the back porch. Next thing I know, there's a sharp pain in the back of my head and then total darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own the Outsiders, characters, plot, etc. Those are property of the beloved S.E. Hinton and Robert Frost. All I own is my computer and ideas; and a few other possessions that I shall not bore you with. On with the story.**

(Darry POV)

I threw the breakers and the lights came back on. Well, that's one less thing to worry about. I walked back up the stairs and into the living room. What confused me was that there were only three boys, instead of four.

"Where's Pony?" I asked. I assumed he had gone to his room after the lights came on. The other three had resumed their poker game.

"He went to the garage to find flashlights in case the lights go out again," Steve said.

"HE WHAT? And you let him go?!" I said. The worst thing for anyone to do during a tornado warning was to go outside, even if it was just for a minute. I ran over to the window, the sky was slightly green. _ Oh no! _I thought. The garage was at the back of the house by the kitchen, so I couldn't see what was going on back there.

"Yeah Darry, what's wrong?" Soda asked.

"What's wrong?! Soda, there's a freaking tornado warning and you let our little brother go outside?!" Now I was _really _mad.

"But, Darry, nothing ever comes out of those," Soda said.

"Have you looked at the sky?" I opened the blinds and showed them. All three of them paled. I took another look and paled myself. The wind had ceased for the moment, a tornado would strike at any second. I ran to the back of the house and threw open the door. "Pony... Po-ny!"

There was no response. I looked around the porch towards the garage. The most horrifying sight met my eyes. Pony was slowly making his way against the wind towards the house. He didn't look to good, kind of sick. What was behind him really scared me. A small funnel had touched down. Not big enough to destroy any buildings, but still big enough to do some serious damage to a small boy like Pony. He still hadn't gained much weight since Windrixville. "PONY!"

I saw him look up and a muffled reply "Yeah?" He looked over his shoulder and screamed. I will never forget the sound, the sound of fear. And this wasn't part of his imagination, it was real. The he sprinted away. Of course he had sprinted away from the door. He looked around frantically for some way to get back to house. He had dropped the flashlights when he had run and now they had been swept up in the wind. Just then, one flew out and hit him the head. He dropped to the ground in a lifeless heap. By this time, the other three guys had joined me on the porch. Once Pony fell, I hopped over the railing and ran to him. Love for a brother can make a guy do crazy things. I knew Soda wasn't far behind me.

"Soda, get back!" I yelled over the wind. The last thing I needed was another bother down. He didn't listen and kept on my heels. I picked Pony up and ran back to the door. Soda followed and narrowly missed being hit with a branch from a nearby tree.

We quickly all went back into the house. I laid Pony on the couch. "Soda, get the first aid kit." Pony had a bump on his head, but the flashlight hadn't broken any skin. I shook Pony gently. "Ponyboy, wake-up. C'mon it's okay." I wasn't as nearly good at this as Soda was. But, Pony slowly began to stir.

"My head," he groaned.

"It's okay, you should be fine," I said. Soda came back with the first aid kit, we wouldn't need it.

"What happened?" He tried to sit up, but thought better of it after he appeared to get really dizzy. Soda dropped to his knees by Pony's head.

"You went outside to get flashlights when a tornado hit. You were getting flashlights, but then you dropped them and the wind threw them against your head," I said.

"Ugh, can I have some aspirin or something," he said.

"Sure kiddo, Two-Bit can you get it?" I said. I wasn't ready to leave my brother after that scare just yet. Two-Bit left and came back with a bottle of aspirin. I shook out two. I know Pony always tries to sneak some behind my back, but as long as I could control it, he would take what I gave him. It's not good for him to be eating them like he does. He eats them like their candy. I could tell he wasn't happy with two, but he took them.

"Can I go to my room? I'm really tired," he said.

"Sure, let me help you," I said. He clumsily made his way to his and Soda's bedroom with my help. He was out as soon as his head hit the pillow. I laughed to myself and slid off his shoes.

Last time I had been this scared was a month ago, when I got the call from the hospital. And then there was nothing I could do about Pony being hurt. He wasn't hurt all that bad either, just some burns. Now, I had had the chance to help him, and I didn't. I just watched him scream and run. I don't think I'll ever forgive myself for just standing there. What if it had been a bigger tornado, or something herder hit him? I couldn't believe I did that. Right now, Ponyboy was too groggy to realize that. But once his head clears up some, he'll probably hate me. I couldn't stand the thought of losing someone else I cared about. Especially not him again. Why does everything seem to be my fault?

**So what did you think? This was going to be part of last chapter, but I thought that would be too long, so here it is. Keep reading and Stay Gold.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everybody! Sorry it took me so long to get this out. I had to clean my room before I could do anything else. I know this isn't all that good yet, but trust me, it will get better. I have a lot of juicy stuff planned.**

**And, because this is one way to get your attention, I'm thinking about doing a sequel to Ponyboy Getting Jumped. I know you all like that one, so I figured "let's see if they'd like another." If you do, go to that story and leave a review saying so, or PM me. I have a number in mind, I'm not going to tell you though, I want the best reaction possible. So let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own the Outsiders, characters, plot, etc. Those are property of the beloved S.E. Hinton and Robert Frost. All I own is my computer and ideas; and a few other possessions that I shall not bore you with. On with the story.**

(Ponyboy POV)

_I looked around me. There was darkness surrounding me. Nothing else, just total blackness. Then I saw a light in the distance. I began to walk towards it. It looked like a person, maybe two, were standing under it. They were facing away from me and talking in low whispers. They didn't seem to hear me approach._

"_Hello?" I asked. My voice seemed to echo in the quiet. The two figures turned around and standing in front of me were…_

I woke up in a cold sweat. That was freaky. I remember everything now, but those two people. I wish I knew who they were. I know I know them, but I couldn't remember who I had seen. Soda was in bed next to me. Thankfully, he hadn't awakened. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 5:30 A.M.

I lied back down and tried to relax. Not knowing who I had seen was bothering me. It kept racking my brain. I was wide awake now, so I decided to get up and take a shower. I took a long and hot one, like I always do. Then I saw that it was only 6:00. So, I decided to start breakfast. First, I needed some aspirin for my head. I took four. Then I made eggs for all of us. We all like them different, so it took awhile. That's what I needed, a distraction. I took my time, and when I was finished, it was 6:30. I heard Darry get up and take a shower. My aspirin started slowly working. My head was feeling better. _Man, that was really stupid,_ I thought. I knew better than to go out there, but I didn't use my head. I never do. Suddenly I wished Darry would go back to bed. He would probably start yelling at me for never using my head. Darry walked into the kitchen as I was setting table.

"Hey Darry," I said. If I pretended like I knew nothing, maybe he would believe it. He looked startled, but then masked it, like he does with all of his emotions.

"Hey Pony," he said. "What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep, so I decided to start breakfast."

"Oh…Thanks kiddo," he said. Darry never knows how to say thanks, or apologize.

"No problem," I said as I sat down. Darry sat down too. We ate in silence. I was glad for that. We ate our breakfast and Darry stood up. He looked…awkward. I wasn't sure what it was. Suddenly I blurted out:

"I'm sorry about last night," now I had to keep going. He wasn't expecting _that_. "I mean, going out there was really stupid of me. I considered the chances slim-to-none that a tornado _would _hit. And then one did."

"Pony, you shouldn't have gone out there, but no one could've guessed that that would have happened. And…I'm sorry. I saw you running and I didn't help you. I just stood there," he said. I saw something on his face that I can't remember seeing before. It was guilt.

"Darry, you weren't sure what to do. And if you had come out, you could've gotten hurt," I said.

"But instead you did, I'm supposed to take care of you."

"So you had one small lapse. Nothing serious happened," I said. It was like he wanted me to be mad at him. This is one of the first times we've talked things out. Usually he was just getting angry with me and yelling. We weren't used to this.

"Nothing happened! You could've had a concussion or worse. And what if that twister was bigger? It could've-"Darry stopped. I knew what he was going to say. _It could've killed me._ I shook of that thought and said:

"But it didn't. I'm fine, you're fine, everyone is perfectly fine," I said. Darry sighed and looked at the clock.

"Okay, I gotta go. I'll see you later kiddo. And don't go too far," he said. He always said that. Just then Soda came out of the bathroom. He and Steve had off today. Darry muttered bye to him, grabbed his tool belt, and walked out to the truck.

"Well, good morning to you to," Soda said sarcastically. I laughed. This was a typical summer morning.

"Hey Soda," I said.

"Hey Pony. How's your head?" he asked.

"Kinda sore, but I took some aspirin."

"Let me see," Soda said. I knew it was partially out of concern, and partially out of curiosity. Soda likes looking to see how bad something _really _is for himself. "Man, that's one big bump." He poked it, and I jumped away.

"Ow! Soda, why'd you do that?"

"Because I felt like it," he said simply. I rolled my eyes and rubbed the back of my head. I did have a pretty good sized bump. Soda sat down and started eating. "What are you planning on doing today?"

"Well unless Two-Bit makes me go somewhere else, I'm gonna go to the library," I said.

"Well, Two-Bit's going with me to a party. Steve can't go; he has some stupid thing to do for our boss. He has to look up some info on some old car," Soda said. He hated anything that got in the way of his fun.

"Cool, so the library is where I'll be," I said. I wanted to get the book _Revolutionary Road _by Richard Yates. It's supposed to be good; I heard it was about a husband and wife's hopes and aspirations. They live a boring life in suburbia and want more than that. The story takes place in 1955.

"It's your turn to make dinner tonight, so be back in time," Soda said as he got up and started looking for his shoes. It always takes him a while, so the next five minutes will be spent there. I said goodbye and headed down the street.

**Okay, not the greatest. The next will be out soon! If you didn't read it, read my author's note up top, it is crucial. And yes, I did my research on **_**Revolutionary Road**_**.**** It's a real book that was published in 1962. And that is a basic plot line of the story. Keep Reading and Stay Gold. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, I took a **_**long**_** break. I'm sooo sorry! I will get a move on now to try and make up for it!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own the Outsiders, characters, plot, etc. Those are property of the beloved S.E. Hinton and Robert Frost. All I own is my computer and ideas; and a few other possessions that I shall not bore you with. On with the story.**

(Steve POV)

I walked into the library. Don't laugh, it was either this or risk losing my job. I had to look up some info on an old ford. I would tell you the make and model, but why should I waste my time? Anyway, I had no clue where anything was so I went up to the librarian at her desk. She looked up at me and wrinkled her nose. That old bitch. I bet she thought I was just some no-good hood. I went on with my business, the sooner I was done, the sooner I could get out of here.

"Where are the books on cars?" I asked. I had no clue what section it was in, and frankly, I didn't care.

"The _non-fiction_ section is in the back corner," she said snobbishly. _Bitch, _I thought. I walked to where she pointed and found a lot of books. This was one big library. Well here are all the books on factual shit, now what about cars? I found the area, man there was a lot of books. I randomly grabbed four books and headed towards one of those tables. I saw Ponyboy sitting at one of those tables and really, I wasn't surprised. This is his favorite place; I don't understand it, though. I walked by and tipped his chair backwards. Not so he fell, just so that he was now lo0oking up at me.

"Hey kid, how's it going?" I said.

"Hey Steve, got those books for that car?"

"Yeah my boss wants me to some research on some old damn car," I said.

"I know, Soda told me," he said. Of course, Soda tells him everything. There was a silence between us, we can't talk about much and then not end fighting. "Well…um, I'm gonna go."

"Hang on kid, I'll give you a ride," now why the hell did I say that? Well, no getting out of it now.

"Okay," Pony said hesitantly. I never did stuff like this, maybe I am going soft.

I checked out those books (using Pony's library card, I wouldn't be caught dead with one) and we left. As we got outside, I got out some cigarettes. I offered Pony one, but he refused. He hasn't smoked since…arg, don't think about that. Anyway, I got out my lighter and lit up. Suddenly, Pony stopped. I turned around and faced him. We were almost at my car and I didn't need any shit. I was about to say something when I saw the kid's face. It looked…haunted. He was really pale and had a far-away look in his eyes. He dazes sometimes, but this time was different. It was something about his eyes, it didn't seem right. Then he dropped to the ground.

"Kid!" I stooped down next to him and turned him so that he was lying on his back. He was unconscious. I shook him gently, then more roughly. "C'mon kid," I mumbled.

"No. Fire. Johnny," he murmured. He was only half conscious, but those words hit me like a ton of bricks. The fire, Johnny dying, my lighter; it all made sense now. I had no choice. I brought my hand back and slapped him across the face. That woke him up pretty quick. "Steve," he whispered.

"Yeah, it's me. Want to tell me what that was about," I said. It was more of an order than a question.

"No."

"Let me guess then. You saw the flame from my lighter, had a…um, flashback, and passed out," I said. He looked guilty, that told me I was right. "Thought so. Has this…ah, happened before?"

"Uh…" he considered something, and then said "yeah."

"How many times?" I said sharply. Pony looked taken aback. So I said more softly "How may times?"

"Two times now, "he said. If he was going to tell me, he'd have to tell me everything.

"What happened?"

(XXX)

(Ponyboy POV) (**Random I know, but I needed to say the next part as Pony**)

"Well, the first time, I was at the movies. A fire seen came on, and well, you can guess what happened," I said. I knew had to tell Steve now, but no need to tell him that Two-Bit knew. And technically, I never passed out the day of the tornado. "And then there was this time."

"Uh-huh," he said. He was thinking, that didn't happen very often. "We gotta tell Darry and Soda."

"No, we can't. It'll just worry them. I'm fine really… If it happens again I'll tell them," man that sounded real familiar, hadn't I just said that to Two-Bit? It'll stop eventually; I mean what could really happen?

"Okay, but if it does happen, tell _somebody_," he said.

**Okay, what did you think? Reviews are a real confidence builder. Steve is hard to write as. I mean, I can only take so much of him myself.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own the Outsiders, characters, plot, etc. Those are property of the beloved S.E. Hinton and Robert Frost. All I own is my computer and ideas; and a few other possessions that I shall not bore you with. On with the story.**

(Ponyboy POV)

It was after dinner and I was sitting on my bed thinking. I was looking at a book, but I wasn't reading it.

_I can't believe I passed out _again_. I know I told Two-Bit the same thing, but c'mon what's the chances of it happening again? If it does then I'll tell my brothers. _

I must have dosed off because the next thing I knew, Soda was jumping in bed.

"Hey Soda," I said.

"Oh Pony, did I wake you up?" he asked.

"Nah," I lied.

"Hey, is anything going on that I don't know about? I mean Steve and Two-Bit are acting strange," he said. "It's like they're hiding something."

"Why would we hide something from you?" I said. I avoided answering the question. I may have just lied a minute ago, but that was small, this was a larger matter. Soda must not have noticed because he just nodded his head and rolled over. I curled up and drifted back off into dreamland.

(XXX)

_I was back in that dark place. I didn't like it here. Then I saw the light again. There were those two people. I slowly walked up to them. They heard me and turned around. I was shocked to see… Dallas Winston and Johnny Cade. They both smiled at me, but they looked happier than they used to. Johnny didn't look so scared, and Dally, he didn't look quite so mean and unfeeling. I guess there was no reason to._

"_Hey Pony, long time no see," Johnny said._

"_Johnny? a-and Dally?" I whispered._

"_Yeah it's really us kid. But we're here for a reason," Dally said. I was so happy I couldn't think straight. I hugged them both and a few tears slid down my cheeks. "Hey now, I don't hug, remember?"_

"_Yeah, now why are ya'll here?" I asked. I was so glad to see them, but for this to happen, it must be important. They glanced at each other and then Dally said:_

"_Kid, we're here to stop you from doing something stupid," Dally said. _

"_And that is…" I prompted._

"_We can't tell you, Ponyboy," Johnny said._

"_Then why-"I began. _

"_We can't tell you exactly, but we can warn you. I know you won't tell Darry and Soda, unfortunately. You really should. But the point is, stay away from Buck's," Johnny said._

"_I never go to Buck's, why would I go there now?" I asked. The last time I went to Buck's was to find Dally when Johnny and I were on the run. _

"_We know that, kid, but just listen to our advice. Trust me it will pay off," Dally said. The he mumbled, "Listen to me, Dallas Winston, giving advice."_

"_Pony we got to go. Remember our advice and don't let us see you anytime soon. And Ponyboy?" Johnny said._

"_Yeah?"_

"_Stay gold," He said. I looked around and the blackness transformed to the day we were in Windrixville, watching the sunrise. It was just how I remembered it. Dally said,_

"_See you later kid. Hopefully much later._

"_Bye," I whispered. They smiled and disappeared. I turned back to the sunrise. _

Next thing I knew Soda was waking me up and telling me to get up, it was already eight o'clock. I wonder what will happen at Buck's.

**Not my longest, but the next one will be up soon. I'll get right to work. Thanks to those people who supported me. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay this would have been out sooner, but I got distracted. And by distracted, I mean getting caught up in old movies. You know like **_**The Little Mermaid **_**and**_** Aladdin**_**? Sorry about that, here's the next chapter though.**

**This chapter is for TheNightimeSky. In one day she reviewed 8 times, one per chapter. Now she's an example to follow! **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own the Outsiders, characters, plot, etc. Those are property of the beloved S.E. Hinton and Robert Frost. All I own is my computer and ideas; and a few other possessions that I shall not bore you with. On with the story.**

(Ponyboy POV)

It's been a week and a half since that dream and nothing has happened. I'm starting to think that it was just my imagination. I was walking around town and trying to find a summer job. Not too many places are willing to hire a 14-year-old greaser, especially one who just got out of a murder rap. I hate that term. "Murder rap" with me is like "drop-out" with Sodapop. They just don't work together.

As I walked down the street, I bumped into Curly Shepard. "Hey Curtis," he said.

"Hey Curly, what's up? I thought you were in the reformatory," I said.

"I got out early. I'm going to Buck's. Want to come?

"Nah, I'm looking for a job. But I'm having a helluva time finding one," I said.

"Hey, you could ask Buck. You may be a kid, but he wouldn't care," Curly said.

"Uh, no that's okay. I'll just keep looking."

"C'mon, what's the hurt in asking? The worst that could happen is that he says 'no'. And if he says 'yes', you could always quit if you don't like it," he said. As much as I hate to admit it, Curly was right.

"Okay, I guess," I said. I mean, what could really happen? And if anything did, I could just beat it out of there and never come back. Curly nodded his head and we walked towards Buck's. I began to get this feeling if uneasiness, but I pushed it down. I was not about to wimp out in front of Curly Shepard.

"Gotta smoke?" Curly asked.

"Nah," I said. I really hoped that he wouldn't light up right here. Thankfully he didn't.

"Here we are," Curly said once we arrived. We walked up the porch and walked inside. The place reeked of stale beer and cigarettes. Apparently Curly hadn't noticed, or chose not to. "Hey Buck, get me a beer, and one for Curtis, too."

"I don't want one," I said. Not only that, but Darry would skin me.

"C'mon, just one," Curly prompted as he held one out to me.

"I said no, and that's not why I'm here," I sad, with much more courage than I felt. I turned to Buck and said, "I was wondering, if you're hiring, can I have a job?"

"Okay, sure kid. I could use another hand in the stables," Buck said. He must have been drinking, he was slurring his words and his breath smelled heavily of whiskey. _Stables, I can do that,_ I thought.

"I'll take it," I said. I was about to shake his hand but stopped once I saw it in a substance I didn't even want to think about. I just tried my best to smile and nodded my head. I said bye to Curly and Buck told me that I was starting Monday. I walked back home in a pretty good mood. I had gone to Buck's and nothing happened, except now I have a job. I wonder what Darry will say.

**Short, but I thought I'd get the next bit out now. Because if it wasn't now, who knows when it would come out. And YAY!!! Pony said "no" to beer. In every fic that I read, he's always pressured, so I thought I'd make him say "no." He stood up for himself! Hurray for Ponyboy!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, I lost this on the first try; let's see if it works now. I'm going to post this now because I'm going on vacation tomorrow and I can't do anything while I'm gone. Unfortunately now fanfiction isn't working for me. I'll try to post as soon as it works again. *Rolls eyes at computer* **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own the Outsiders, characters, plot, etc. Those are property of the beloved S.E. Hinton and Robert Frost. All I own is my computer and ideas; and a few other possessions that I shall not bore you with. On with the story.**

(Ponyboy POV)

I walked in the door and was shocked to find silence. Then I remembered Steve, Soda, and Darry were all working; and Two-Bit, well, who really ever knows where he is. I plopped down on the couch and opened up the book I got at the library.

After a few chapters, I must have dozed off because suddenly, I'm not in my living room anymore. I'm in the Church in Windrixville. _Here goes my imagination again,_ I thought. I sat down in one of the pews and waited for an impending event. There was no point in running, it was just a dream. I hear a door open and when I turn around I see that I'm not in the Church anymore. I'm in one of Buck's stables. I look around; the place is deserted, even of horses. Then I hear it: a crackling noise. I look up and can see red flames licking the ceiling. I hear a screaming and then… I wake up screaming.

I look around and see that I'm back in my living room. My heart is beating wildly, and I'm sure the neighbors can hear it. I look at the clock. Darry and Soda should be home soon. I decided to start dinner. Anything to keep my mind off of _that _dream. I decided to go easy and just make tuna melts. I was guessing that Steve and Two-it would be coming over, like they do every night, so I had to make a lot. I heard the door slam shut. _Two-Bit,_ I thought. And I was correct. I snickered to myself.

"Hey Ponyboy! What's hanging?" he said. I rolled my eyes at that comment but I couldn't stop my ears from turning red. Two-Bit didn't notice though, he was too busy raiding our fridge.

"We're don't have any beer," I said as I pushed him out of the way to get the cake out of the ice box.

"Shoot kid," he said. He shoved me back.

Just then two things happened. One, Steve and Soda walked in. Two, Two-Bit got the bright idea to shove my face into the cake that I was about to put on the table. I was greeted by a mouthful of icing and the sound of muffled laughs. I brought me head up and wiped the icing from my eyes. Two-Bit and Steve were doubled up laughing and Soda's face was red from trying to restrain from bursting out. I glared at all of them and then got an idea. I still had icing in my hand from where I'd wiped it way from my eyes. I brought my hand back and flung it in Two-Bit's face. He stopped laughing and looked shocked for a moment. The he yelled "Food fight!"

He grabbed a handful of tuna from the bowl that I was mixing it in and shoved it in Steve's face. "Hey!"

We all started throwing food back and forth across the kitchen and at each other. The entire time we were laughing. I hadn't laughed that much since…well since Johnny and Dally died. I sobered and froze for a second and was rewarded by chocolate milk being poured on my head. I turned around and saw Soda grinning wildly. I brought back my hand and through tuna in his face. Just then I heard heavy footsteps coming towards the kitchen. _Darry!_ We all froze in our places. I stole a quick glance around the kitchen to assess the damage. The place was a disaster area. Chocolate and tuna were all over. The floors and walls were covered in it. _Well, we're screwed,_ I thought.

Then Darry walked in. His face went from neutral, to shocked, to furious in a matter of seconds. "What the heck happened?"

We all looked at Two-Bit "Well, uh…"

Just then a blob of icing that was stuck to the ceiling came down and landed on my head. I cleared my eyes of icing, again. Everyone was staring at me with wide eyes. I felt my ears go red and I gave them a sheepish grin. Then something happened that none of us could've anticipated. Darry threw his head back and laughed. I hadn't seen or heard this in a long time. The rest of us looked at each other and started laughing nervously. Then even more icing fell and everyone started cracking up. With the tension gone, I was starting to get pissed at the ceiling, and the guys. I wiped the icing from my face, turned around, and smashed it into Soda's. That was it. Everyone doubled over laughing. Even Soda, he really can never stop grinning.

Darry was the first to sober. "Okay, now get this cleaned up."

We all groaned and got to work. We all knew that we had no choice. If we didn't clean up, the wrath of Darry would be upon us. But the entire time we were cleaning, we were laughing silently to ourselves. It seemed things were finally getting back to normal. Now I just hope that they stay that way.

(XXX)

It took us two hours to clean up the kitchen. And afterwards we were so tired that no one felt like making anything, even though we were all ravenous. So I slapped together some peanut butter sandwiches. They were all eaten in an instant. I was exhausted after that food fight. But as I climbed into bed, I realized one thing…things were starting to go back to normal. That was the most I've laughed since Johnny and Dallas died. I hope we can all stay the way we are…gold.


End file.
